In Phase I, Kurzweil Applied Intelligence: 1) developed a voice- recognition and menu-driven system for entering certain gastroenterologic (GI) procedure data and generating reports, 2) designed the architecture for querying, archiving, and associating images and text, and 3) produced prototype software for scheduling procedures. In Phase II, Kurzweil and its consultants will: 1) apply knowledge base software to other GI procedures, 2) implement image annotation and management, 3) implement voice-activated, ad hoc, query-by-example data and image retrieval, 4) develop an archival system, 5) develop speaker-independence for all GI procedures, and 6) complete the scheduling software. Kurzweil's database systems will address four critical shortcomings of available database systems: 1) association of images with particular findings, 2) easy ad hoc query, 3) free-text input in voice systems, and 4) speaker- independence of voice systems. Kurzweil will demonstrate that its system will be accepted and used by both community- and university-based endoscopists because of the ease of querying the database and the immediately apparent savings of time while maintaining a high quality report. Upon completing Phase II, a commercial product will be ready for production. Kurzweil will commit $1,000,000 for Phase III to produce, market, and distribute VoiceGI to 10,000 endoscopists worldwide.